clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Rockhopper
Rockhopper's sidekick is ricco17 who waddles around! Captain Rockhopper (commonly known as Rockhopper) is a friendly pirate penguin and a sailor who regularly sails to Club Penguin Island in his ship, The Migrator, about every two months or so. He is always accompanied by his red puffle, Yarr. You can also get a stamp for being in the same room as him. His ship is always docked at the Beach. Rockhopper only comes on certain occasions. He keeps a journal of his adventures, and sells rare items brought over from Rockhopper Island. When he comes to Club Penguin Island, he gives away a free item and sells other items to member penguins in the Rockhopper's Rare Items catalog.The catalog includes items such as pirate hats, telescopes, Migrator background, Penguins can sometimes see Rockhopper in random places in random servers when he docks on Club Penguin Island. Players can receive a free gift from Rockhopper by clicking what is usually the "Add Buddy" icon on his player card. Rockhopper is named after the actual species of penguin. History Rockhopper was spotted on January 17 2008, and it appears the Migrator was hit by an iceberg and his ship was slowly sinking. Rockhopper and Yarr were both fine, though. On January 23, 2008, Rockhopper's rowboat arrived at the Beach. On Friday, February 1 2008, Rockhopper began his journey home in his rowboat. Players could watch him rowing by looking through the telescope at the top of the Lighthouse. Also, a booth appeared on the Beach with a sign that said, "youre a butt face". It had a map of the island and the crash site spot marked with an X. The Aqua Grabber was built to obtain pieces of the sunken Migrator. Those who finished the game were rewarded with a wheel pin. The boat was periodically changed depending on the status of the ship. At the start of February, there was just a toolbox. Over time, more tools appeared and parts of the Migrator were scattered around the Beach. On March 28, when the ship was complete (but very dirty) a sink appeared at the booth. When the ship was completed, Gary the Gadget Guy brought his new invention, the Flare Flinger 3000, to the Beach to call Rockhopper. You could see him coming in his rowboat toward Club Penguin at the top of the Lighthouse. Rockhopper rewarded the penguins by giving us the Captain's Quarters Key pin so that we could enter his Captain's Quarters. Before Rockhopper released his key to the public, there was a rumor that the key did not exist. But, if you asked him where the key was, he would say "Arrr, The key be under me hat!". However, a picture shows him taking it out of his beard. Rockhopper's Possible Relatives On the Sensei 'Characters' page there's two pictures which compare Rockhopper and Sensei. They could be related! Check them out! File:Rockhopper sensei.PNG|A comparison someone drew of Rockhopper and Sensei. File:RockSei.PNG|A comparison of Rockhopper and Sensei's penguin graphics. Party and New Rooms On the 25th of April, 2008, Rockhopper and Yarr had a celebration party and they opened the Crow's Nest. On April 28, he hid the Key to his Captain's Quarters for penguins to find. To get the Key, visit the Book Room, located above the Coffee Shop. Go to the Book Room, and select The Journal of Captain Rockhopper. Flip to the very last page and you will see the key. The Key lets you go into the Captain's Quarters when the Migrator is docked on the Beach. It also doubles as a pin. Gallery of Rockhopper Pictures File:Rockhopper card.png|Rockhopper's old Player Card. File:Rockhopper disney.jpg|Rockhopper at Walt Disney World, Florida. File:Rich Captain.jpg|Rockhopper amidst his massive wealth. File:Rockhopper in game real.PNG|Rockhopper, in game. File:Rockhopper dance.PNG|Rockhopper dancing in a conga line. File:Rockhopper sea migrator.PNG|Rockhopper looking out to sea on board The Migrator. File:Rockhopper pizza.PNG|Rockhopper sitting on a chair at the Pizza Parlor. File:Wreckhopper.jpg|A demolished Migrator. File:Boat.jpg|Rockhopper and Yarr arriving at Rockhopper Island. File:Rockhopper mancala.JPG|Rockhopper playing Mancala with a green penguin. File:Rockhopperreturns.png|Rockhopper returning from Rockhopper Island. File:Scared Captain.jpg|Shocked/Scared Rockhopper and pic for blocked users. File:RochopperCPTrainer.png|A fake Rockhopper made by using CP Trainer. File:Rockhoppermigratorchristmas.PNG|The Migrator decorated for Christmas. File:RockKey.jpg|Rockhopper with his key. File:Rockhopper with a penguin.jpg|Rockhopper with a light blue penguin, that could be Bambadee without his friendship bracelet. File:Rh new bg.png|The second Rockhopper Background. File:Ffrock.jpg|His Migrator ready for the Fall Fair 2009 and The Fair 2010. File:Rockhoppermigratorchristmas.PNG|The Migrator Decorated for Christmas 2009. File:NewRockhopperBGBackgroundandStuff.png|Rockhopper's newest Background File:REAL PIC!.PNG|A strange glitch at the Fall Fair 2010. File:RockhopperTamborineglitch.png|A glitch from The Fair 2010 that when Rockhopper danced he looked like playing a tambourine File:Apr2011.png|rockhoppers Earth Day 2011 backround Screen shot 2011-04-22 at 3.20.52 PM.png|Rockhopper at Earth Day 2011 Kcp63 meeting Rockhopper April 2011.PNG|A penguin with Rockhopper's newest Earth Day Background|link=http://kcp63cp.webs.com/Trackers/Rockhopper.html Rockk.jpg|Rockhopper's first background Old.jpg|Rockhopper's first background, before his signature changed Rockhopper9.PNG|Rockhopper spotted in the Island Adventure Party 2011 RHH.png|Rockhopper's player card during the The Fair 2011. Rockhopper1.14.PNG|Rockhopper spotted in The Fair 2011 *Rockhopper's Key *Rockhopper's Journal *Rockhopper and the Stowaway *Rockhopper's Rare Items *Rockhopper Cave *Yarr *Penguin *Famous Penguins *Sensei *Migrator *Rockhopper stamp Category:Club Penguin Category:Characters Category:Famous Penguins Category:Rockhopper